Bixanna Plays PT
by DJMirnum
Summary: Bickslow wants to play a game with Lisanna. But can they survive the experience?


Bixanna plays P.T.

Bickslow was sitting in the apartment waiting for his PS4 to finish downloading the latest game he found. He turned his head when he heard the door open and in walked his wife, wearing her green scrubs and a disheveled hair style and tired expression.

"Hey, Lisanna! How was your day?"

"Ugh! The clinic was crazy today! Two dogs almost got into a fight with each other; got scratched by a cat during its check up and the usual of hearing how someone wasn't paying attention when they're pet got into the garbage and ate something they shouldn't have." She flopped down on the couch next to him. "I need a vacation." She then noticed the game screen. "What are you playing?"

"Something Natsu and Gajeel recommended to me. Said I should play it with you watching."

"Why?"

"They said there were some interesting results from it, but they wouldn't tell me. They also told me to play it with the lights off so could you go turn them off?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Pretty please sugar lips," he said with a blush.

Lisanna got up but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I should at least get it on the lips," he chided.

"Beat the game and you will."

After she turned the lights off and with the TV screen giving off the only light, she settled back into her spot next to him.

"So what's it called?"

"It says, 'P.T.' I'm not sure what it means but, I'm willing to try it."

When it finally finished downloading, Bickslow pressed start and the game screen turned black. He read the text on the screen.

"Watch out. The gap in the door...

it's a separate reality.

The only me is me.

Are you sure the only you is you?"

"What does that even mean," asked Lisanna.

"I have no idea."

The screen faded and opened to a scene inside a dark room.

"Ok, I'm lying down on the floor. Can I get up now?"

"What is that?" Lisanna noticed a bug moving across the screen. "Is that a cockroach?"

"They look like they're stuck together."

Then, the door opened.

"How did that just open by itself," asked Lisanna.

The character began to get up.

"Great, now I can control it. Here we go."

He walked through the door to a lit hallway of a house.

"Least it's a nice house," remarked Lisanna.

They walked a little further down, and then noticed a radio clock.

"Almost midnight. Why do I get the feeling that things are about to go down," said Bickslow.

"There's a lot of bottles everywhere."

They found a dresser littered with trash, old pictures and a phone that was off the hook along with a lit lamp.

"Could sure use a good dusting," said Lisanna.

They walked a little further ahead and noticed a door on the right and another door further down.

"I don't see any other reason to stick around," Bickslow began. But as soon as the walked by the door on the right, someone started banging on the door causing Lisanna to yelp in fright and it even made Bickslow jump.

"What was that," she whimpered.

"I don't know."

Then they heard moaning and crying.

"Who is that?!"

By now, Lisanna was freaked out. Bickslow looked around to see if he could figure out where the moaning was coming from and who was doing it.

"I think it's coming from that room," said Bickslow. "And what's with all these cockroaches?"

"Let's just get out of here!"

They walked toward the open door and noticed the steps leading down.

"I'm not looking forward to going down...stairs?"

When Bickslow opened the door, they were at the same hallway they started at.

"How did? Didn't we just," said a confused Lisanna.

"Let's just keep going until something happens."

They walked forward and turned the corner but as they approached the open door, it closed.

"No,nononononono!"

"Why did that close," yelled Lisanna.

They rushed to the door to try to open it but it wouldn't move. Then, they heard another door open. It was the door they heard the banging from last time.

"Do we have to go through that door now," whined Lisanna. By this time, she had been inching closer and closer to Bickslow. Not that he'd mind. They cautiously approached the door and saw a swarm of cockroaches rushing out.

"Eeeew, if it would let me squish them I would," snarled Bickslow.

"What do you think is behind that door?"

"Only one way to find out."

They got closer to the opening when they heard a baby starting crying which made them jump.

"No! I can't take a baby crying," whimpered Lisanna.

Bickslow tried to get closer to door that was barely opened.

"It's not letting me open the door."

He tried getting a closer look into the darkness and the baby's cries got louder.

"No, I can't stand that! Please help that poor baby!"

"I would if I could get in there. But I can't seem to get anything to happen."

That's when a pale, sickly woman grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut. They both screamed and Lisanna jumped into Bickslow's lap. They both managed to calm down and Bickslow noticed the other door opened.

"Screw this! I'm out!"

But when he walked through the door, they were in the hallway again.

"Oh, come on! How is this possible," yelled Lisanna still in Bickslow's lap. And he wasn't gonna complain. Then, they heard the moaning and crying woman again.

"Oh no, no, no! Please don't be around the corner," he said.

As soon as they did, they spotted a figure down the hallway. Lisanna and Bickslow jumped.

"What is that, what is that, what is that," cried Lisanna.

"I don't know! I don't wanna go near it!"

"It won't stop moaning. Please just get it over with," said Lisanna as she prepared to cover her face. Bickslow slowly walked toward the figure then the lights went out but the moaning continued.

"Oh, that's just not fair," he yelled.

"Just keep walking and get out of here!"

Bickslow walked through the darkness with the moaning and crying continuing. Then the lights came back on and cockroaches began to scatter. Lisanna started to shiver due to feeling like her skin was crawling. They went through the door and again, wound back in the same hallway.

"I'm sick of this bull crap," yelled Bickslow.

He rounded the corner and the door on the right opened fully.

"Do we have to go in," questioned Lisanna.

"I doubt we'd be able to move forward if we don't."

They made their way in and noticed a flashlight on the floor. And that room turned out to be a bathroom. Bickslow picked up the light and shined it on the wall causing more cockroaches to scatter.

"Ugh! Remind to call the exterminator," said a disgusted Lisanna.

"Why? We aren't infested."

"Just for my peace of mind."

They turned around and saw the door close on them.

"Crap! We're locked in," Bickslow yelled.

"So dirty!"

"Hey, wasn't a crying baby supposed to be in...here?!"

They looked down in the bloody sink to find a not fully developed baby with tiny limbs, long neck, big head and an opening assumed to be the mouth. Bickslow's jaw dropped and Lisanna recoiled in horror and gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. They continued to stare at it in shock, awe and horror.

"Oooooooooooh! Ooooooooooooh," cried Bickslow as he moved away from it and then, it stared crying again.

"No! I can't take that sound," yelled Lisanna as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. The baby continued to cry when footsteps approached them.

"Oh man! I think it's mama's comin'!" Then he saw the handle move. "Oh please no!" The door wouldn't open, it appeared to be stuck then it finally stopped moving and the baby stopped crying but the creepy music went into overdrive.

"How do I get out of here?!"

"Did the baby stop," asked Lisanna.

"Yeah it did but I can't open the door." Bickslow noticed the hole in the wall and looked through it. "Whoa that was a face!"

He continued to look around he dingy bathroom, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Lisanna's nerves were shot and looked absolutely terrified. Bickslow looked at the mirror and then they heard the door open. Wasting no time, they left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

"We better not be going down that same hallway...yeah we are," groaned Bickslow.

"Wait. It's darker," said Lisanna as she recoiled. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it with all her might. Bickslow edged slowly along, not knowing what to expect. And then, the crying and moaning woman started again.

"Oh, not you! I've had enough of that!"

"Is she behind you?"

He slowly turned and saw no one there. That caused them to relax a bit they were still on edge. As the approached the corner, they heard a voice say, "don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started."

"Getting what started?! What does that mean," yelled Bickslow.

As he approached the bathroom door, the radio guys said, "you can't trust the tap water.

"What's wrong with it? I drink from the tap all the time," he said again.

He walked further and the radio guy kept talking.

"His six year old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom but sources say her father coaxed her out by telling her it was just a game. The girl was found shot once in the chest from point blank range."

"What?! That's horrible! What kind of father would do that," cried Lisanna. By now she was hysterical.

"The mother who was shot in the stomach...204863."

"What, he shot his wife and what's that number supposed to be," cried Bickslow. He was definitely on edge from everything.

"The neighbors called 911..."

Bickslow kept moving not hearing the rest of the report and heading down the stairs.

"Look behind you."

That phrase made their eyes shoot wide open.

"I said look behind you."

"Noooooooo! Don't look," cried Lisanna as she covered her eyes. Bickslow looked anyway but there was nothing there. They kept going down the same dark hallway.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this," said Lisanna.

Bickslow just kept walking. He then turned to look behind him when he heard a footstep. But when he turned back around, the sickly pale woman got his face and began to shake and convulse. By now, Lisanna was screaming and crying and Bickslow nearly flew off the back of the couch and dropped the controller. When the shaking stopped, the character collapsed and crunching noises could be heard. Things grew silent and Lisanna continued to cry. Bickslow grabbed the TV remote and turned everything off making everything pitch black. This sent Lisanna into even more hysterics but Bicklsow turned the all the lights on, picked up his frightened wife who latched onto him like a monkey on a tree, took her to their bedroom, flipped the light switch and both wrapped themselves under the covers.

"Remind me to kick Natsu's butt next time I see him," said Bickslow with Lisanna burying her face into his chest.


End file.
